Pitch Black memories
by ChildrenOfDarkness27
Summary: After watching the movie Rise of the guardians, there is a special new video for them to watch. Pitch Black the boogeyman's past. Who's this General Kozmotis Pitchiner? And why does he look a lot like Pitch? Wait... THAT IS PITCH! (Quicksand which means bxb Yaoi)


This is my first story so please don't be mean to me... I've never wrote a story in my life and well yea.. Hope you enjoy this first chapter of Pitch black memories. And please review of how good my story is so far.

Plus one more thing it may have a slight Pitch/Sandy...

As the credits end from the movie Rise of the guardians, everyone cheered at there success in defeating The Boogeyman, everyone but Pitch who was glaring at the floor.

He almost succeeded in taking over the world but that damn Frost got it the in his way. 'I'll may him pay.' thought Pitch glaring harder (if possible). There's a reason why Pitch did this whole attack, he just wanted the guardians to suffer the way he did when they defeated him and ended the Dark ages. They way of how children walking through them, or hearing parents telling their children theres no such thing, and not be afraid.

But that Frost ruin it. All his hard work of making his nightmare army, Gone. Nothing left. But wishing it would take away the voice in in head. The same voice the same anger voice telling him his body doesn't belong him it belongs to the voice. It makes Pitch laugh.

'I told you, you won't win' the voice in his head mocked. Pitch growled and harshly whispers hoping someone won't hear him.

"Shut up..!"

But looks like someone heard him because whoever heard him was snickering.

"Can't take it anymore, Pitch Can't take it that you Failed?" Arg... Why Frost?

Pitch glared at the white hair 'teen' and stood up from his seat and went straight towards the shadows thats in the corner of the room. Why should he be here? Theres nothing for him to do here, all there going to be is mock him of his failure just like what Frost.

"Where do you think your going?" A boy voice spoke to him. Pitch stop walking at turn his head glaring at this boy.

"Where else am i going? My Lair!"

Jack smirk and said "To sulk for your failure?"

The boy known has Raven who has black hair with blue eyes with an eye patch on his right eye, glared at Jack with the look like 'If you mock him, i'll kill you slowly and painfully.' Jack squeal and ran to the guardians

Raven snicker and turn back to Pitch who stood there shock. Someone just defended him even though in the future he tried to take over the world, and make the children of the world stop believeing in the guardians. Raven kindly smiled at Pitch.

"I'll be forever on your side Pitch." Raven said putting a hand on his chest and bowed to him repectfully.

"But why? Even though i threaten the children in the world" Is all Pitch could say. Raven open his mouth only to be intercepted by Bunny's angry voice. Pitch rolled his eyes 'Jack must'ive told the guardians his death glare' Pitch thought putting his arms behind his back.

"Oi! Why are you siding with that THING over there!" Bunny yelled at Raven. Raven just stare borely and closes his eyes before opening glaring at bunny.

"And why not?"

Bunny stares at him like he crazy.

"Why not? I'LL TELL YOU WHY NOT, MATE! He threaten the children! he's nothing but a monster!"

Everyone was staring at Raven and Bunny while Sophie was sobbing when Bunny yelled. Bunny eyes sofen seeing his little anklebiter cry.

"Hey now mate, theres no need to cry." Bunny said picking Sophie from the dark cold floor before hugging her. "I'm sorry i yelled, i didnt mean to scare you anklebiter." Sophie stoped sobbing before smiling.

Jamie look at his sister in concern when she was crying at the sudden outburst yell from Bunnymund. "Soph, you okay?" Jamie ask holding her hand. Sophie smiled and laugh "Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!" SHe yelled exicitly. Jamie gave a big sigh in relief before glaring at Raven and Pitch.

"You better not make my sister cry again!" Jamie said angrily

Pitch laugh and said "I'm not the one who made her cry it-" "Was Bunnys who did." Raven finished the sentence. He smiled at Pitch who smiled back.

'Don't you dare use him...' the voice whisper in his head

Jamie glared at them before turning around towards Jack, with the two twins talking to him.

Pippa who was talking to Cupcake about something like 'who do you like? or 'We should sleepover' just some boring girl stuff.

Sandy stared at Pitch without Pitch knowing. Wondering if he's alive in there.

Tooth was talking to North about flossing or no more eating sugar.

Bunny and Sophie and well... painting eggs.

Pitch eyed Raven when he suddenly said

"What were you going to say?"

Raven turn his attention to Pitch smiled putting his hand on his chest again. "Like i was going to say i would like to be on your side because i believe in you."

The last 4 words shock Pitch when he heard the words coming out of a human boy who looks like around 14 years old. "Why?" he ask the same question as before. Raven smiled and closes his eyes. "I think no one deserves to be alone, or to suffer. All people needs love and trust."

Pitch looks down at his hands. "But i deserve it as much as anyone." He says making his hands into a fist. I guess Bunnymund was right, he was a monster who threaten the children.

"Even if i threaten the children?" Pitch ask not looking at him.

"I know you threaten them, but it doesnt mean that you'll hurt them right?"

He was right about that... He just wanted the children to fear him and rule the world in darkness, make them cry in fear, but never hurt them, just scare.

"I guess your right."

Raven smiled "But i'm not the only one who thinks you don't deserve it as well." Pitch look up in confusion on his face. Raven just smiles at him before turing his head towards Sandy.

"Right Sandy?"

Sandy smiles and nods putting a thumbs up. Pitch just stares a him in confusion. Sandy brought his dream sand out before speaking through his sand.

'I've always loved you Pitch. Since the beginning.'

(Sorry but i just cant help it! I love QuickSand!)

Pitch eyes widen when Sandy spoke. His voice was very smooth and kind that can just make you sleep right there.

"H-how?"

"Since this is my special room anything could happen, if i want it to happen that is." Raven said crossing his arms.

'Even me talking.'

Pitch laugh, but this time a real laugh which Sandy was dying to hear again.

"I guess so. So why do you love me Sandy? I killed you." Pitch ask sadly. 'your going soft.' the voice in Pitch head whispered. 'Shut up you annoying brat.' Pitch thought.

'That doesnt matter now, all that matters is you Pitch.' Sandy said floating up in the same height as Pitch then taking his hands.

"Hold up!" Raven said lifting his hand in the air. "What are you doing?" Both Pitch and SAndy ask Raven... He grin. "I wanna give you guys privacy." He says before cloing his eyes and in the middle of the room stood a glass wall. On the other side of the wall holds the guardians and the children who's were eyes widen. "SANDY!" They yelled runing to the glass walls and banging on it trying to break it.

"How will that give us privacy? They can see through the glass wall."

Raven held his hand up and cried when the wall was bricks. He sank to his knees, and pants.

"Man that takes alot of magic." He said turning head towards Pitch and Sandy. "Enjoy your privacy guys" With that he poof away giving Sandy and Pitch alone with the room. Sandy smiled at Pitch. 'hehe..' He laugh

"Sandy!" The guardians and children said as they watch Pitch grabbing Sandys hand 'forcefuly' behind the glass wall. Jack bang the now brick wall with his fist and repeating it over and over. Tooth grab his fist and yelled at him in concern "JAck no more you already hurt yourself!"

"No! Sandys in that room with HIM and he might die if we dont do anything!" Jack yelled.

North shook his head "No no no Sandy can take care of himself, after all, hes older and stronger."

This is where Bunny steps in! "He's right frostbite."

"But Sandy is going to be alright? Right?" Pippa ask them. North smiled at them "OF COURSE!"

The children sigh in relief, before going to play with Jack following them.

Tooth look at them nervously "I really hope Sandy's okay." "im sure Sandy alright shelia."

A few hours later (I'll go to the film soon!)

The walls began the break and the guardians went in a fighting stance but with no weapons and the children went behind them. Soon Pitch, Sandy And Raven came into view, and the guardians charge at Pitch. Sandy went quickly in front Pitch and brought out his dreamsand whips. The guardians froze. "What do you think your doing Sandy!" Jack yelled angrily glaring at Pitch who had a bored face.

"He's defending him, he doent want you guys to hurt Pitch." Raven said walking toward the TV screen and turning it on and typing in the computer that was conneted to it.

"WHY SHOULD'NT WE BE HURTING HIM!" Bunny yelled at Raven but still have his eyes on Pitch who was staring back at him with the same expression.

Raven soon found the video he was looking for and double click it. The video pop up and he paused it, before turing around.

"Sandy wants you guys NOT. TO. HURT. HIM." He says serious.

"Ok!" he says smiling all of the sudden "I want to show you a new video but this video is about someone past memories here." He says "He is the brave and fearless man i love with my very heart and soul."

Bunny and Jack were still glaring at Pitch who is smirking that them.

"Fine" They both said.

Raven cough catching everyone attention "Please can you guys go back into your seats." He including Pitch went to there sits and sat down.

Raven clap his hand two times and the lights went off, the only light in the room is the light of the screen. "Ok this here, is a story of a man who is reapected by everyone in the village. He lead an army and fights off enemies to defend his loved village." He started off before slightly bending down with his finger up.

"His name is General Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Hahaha... But dont worry ill update soon. I already have chapter 2 finish but i need to type it in first. Anyways tell me what you think of this chapter, i know i need to work on my grammer and stuff but am sorry. This story is just to see if i can do it, so hopefully i get some postive comments. So please no hating.


End file.
